Could I please have your number?
by xXthatoneinsanechickXx
Summary: Drying his mop of vibrant red hair, he steps out of the locker rooms and hears the unmistakable sound of ice skates against ice. His eyes trailing to the rink, he sees a bluenette boy his age; skating beautifully around the rink, while doing jumps and spins with the grace of a professional. (( AU where they play hockey/ice skate instead of basketball. ))
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, Kagami wipes cold sweat from his forehead. He had been practising late at night again. Skating to the edge of the rink, he opens the door and walks towards the bleachers sinking onto one and taking a long gulp from his water bottle. "Well, time to go home." He says to himself taking off his ice-skates and slipping into his shoes before walking into the changing room to freshen up.

Sighing as the warm water hit his bare skin; he slumps onto the wall sitting under the warm water cascading from the ceiling, thinking about what he could do to help his team. He finally made the school hockey team, but just barely. He never really played in any games, just participated in practise matches against friendly schools or friends. After pondering it, he gets up and soaps himself off, rinsing afterwards.

Drying his mop of vibrant red hair, he steps out of the locker rooms and hears the unmistakable sound of ice skates against ice. His eyes trailing to the rink, he sees a bluenette boy his age; skating beautifully around the rink, while doing jumps and spins with the grace of a professional. His skates barely left a trace on the ice that had already been smoothened out by the cleaners as he continued his dance over the ice. Snapping out of his trance, he remembers hearing about 5 boys who were incredibly talented at ice skating and had won many championship titles for their school. They were named The Generation of Miracles, able to accomplish tricks and spins on the ice like a pro, leaving the audience and judges wowed.

Teiko High.

But there was a rumour being spread about an unknown 6th member of the squad. An invisible boy, who never left any tracks or traces of even being on the ice. His presence on its own was so low it was as if he wasn't there at all. He was called 'The Traceless Skater'. But when he steps onto the skating rink, it's like as if the whole world disappears and it's just him. You can't concentrate on anything else otherwise you lose him. Watching in awe, the red head bounds up to the bluenette who was gracefully stopping at the entrance, also staring back at him. Kagami felt wonderful being in the presence of such a talented skater that everybody talked about.

"U-um h-hi." Kagami stutters out sheepishly, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yes. Hello. Who are you and why are you out here at the skating rink so late?" Kuroko replies, stepping out of the rink to take of his ice skates.

"Ah, gomenasai. My name is Kagami Taiga. I was practising hockey before you came here." Kagami says.

"Ah so you're the person on the rink just now. My friends were laughing at how ungraceful you looked when you were on the ice." Kuroko bluntly stated, Kagami's jaw hitting the ground. "But with a bit more practise then… Maybe. And also, I was here the whole time." Kuroko says examining the red head closely.

Glancing at his watch, Kagami scowls. "Ah sorry about that Kuroko. I have to go." Kagami says, picking up his things in a rush.

"How do you know my name?" Kuroko asks, curiosity oozing out of him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagami asks, being taken back by the question.

"I never told you my name." Was the reply that came, very soon followed by a dark blush on Kagami's already pink face.

"Ah well, your pretty popular in my school. People often gossip about how Teiko has a 6th person that was on par with the generation of miracles. They call you the Traceless Skater." Confesses Kagami.

"Ah. Well in that case, could I please have your number Kagami-kun? I would like to talk to you some other time in the future." Kuroko says handing Kagami his phone who hurriedly typed in his number.

"Sorry Kuroko! I have to go! Im late." Kagami says rushing off.

"It's okay Kagami-kun. I'll call you tomorrow evening if you're not practising here." Kuroko calls out to the red head who simply shouted an 'okay' before rushing off. Smiling to himself, Kuroko saves the number before heading into the showers.

"Kagami-kun huh? Sounds interesting."

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey guys :) What do you think so far? I was thinking to make this a 2 shot story. Or maybe it can just be a one shot. But i wanna know what you guys think of this fic so far :) It would really be nice to know if you guys like it and what i should do next. Maybe it will even have a few more chapters? :P But other then that, yeah :) Thanks for reading! :) Review, Follow and Favorite! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The day after had no practise, so Kagami didn't go to the rink, and as promised, Kuroko called in the evening.

"Ah Hello? May I please know who this is?" Kagami answers.

"Hello Kagami-kun. This is Kuroko." Came the monotonous reply from the phantom.

"Ah hey. Whats up Kuroko?" Kagami says, leaning back into his chair at his computer table. He was doing research on Teiko Middle School (particularly about the phantom bluenette, but it's not like he would ever admit it.) before Kuroko called.

"Ah I would like to know whether you are free tomorrow night." Kuroko says, twirling a pencil between two fingers.

"Yes I am. What for?" Kagami replies, looking at his calendar and not seeing anything important on the day.

"I would like to meet up at the ice skating rink. I would like to teach you how to ice skate. You are so ungraceful it makes walrus look like a ballerina." Kuroko states blandly. For the second time in two days, Kagami's jaw hit the ground. Muting the mic on his phone, he shouts profanities at the wall nearly missing the next few words the bluenette uttered. "So will you be coming?"

"Yeah I guess so." Kagami says unmuting his mic. "It's not like anything better to do tomorrow." He says studying his computer. The browser showed the previous major championship titles the 'Generation of Miracles' have accumulated all together. There were so far 3 major championship titles won consecutively. He was more than impressed. What's more is that he gets to hang out with one of them, namely the legendary one. He felt giddy with happiness.

"Kagami-kun? Hello? Are you still there?" Kagami hears Kuroko mumble.

"Ah yes I am. Sorry." Kagami says sheepishly.

"I need to go now. Goodbye and goodnight." Kuroko says yawning audibly.

"Yeah goodnight to you too. Ill see you tomorrow I suppose?" Kagami quickly says and hears an audible shuffles.

"Yes. Goodbye Kagami-kun." Was the last thing he hears before the click and dial tone.

The next day passes by like a blur. He wakes up, goes through his morning routine, brushing his teeth, combing out his bed head and trudging downstairs to grab a slice of bread and continues his walk to school. He barely registered that the day had ended until his Kiyoshi Teppei, the founder of his hockey team finds him still sitting in his seat, nothing packed 5 minutes before practise starts.

Even practise passes by easily ( which was a first because it was the thing he looked towards most for the whole day. ) and very soon it was time to meet Kuroko at the rink. Sighing, he takes a quick glance at his watch. It was 6.30. At 8, he would have to leave.

"Ah Kagami-kun?" A soft voice calls out, causing the red head to yelp softly as a small hand touches his shoulder.

"Ah Kuroko! You scared me. How long have you been there exactly?" He asks, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko replies with an exasperated sigh. "It's just that nobody notices me. Anyway, show me just HOW you skate." Kuroko says skating to the side to let him pass. Giving Kuroko a questioning look, he does so, doing laps around the skating rink. Even with his back turned, he could feel Kuroko's eyes glaring at him. Or maybe it was just his imagination. After his 5th lap, Kuroko finally signals for him to stop.

"Kagami-kun.. First of all, I would like to say how ungraceful you are. But im sure you already know that from yesterday's conversation. Secondly, I couldn't help but notice that ring you have around your neck. It slows you down. Is it from a girl? A promise maybe? Its fine if you don't want to tell, I will not dig any deeper into it. Thirdly, is your form. It's already a miracle that you are able to keep balance with that form." Kuroko informs him.

Kagami blinked a couple of times to let it all sink in. "Well, yes and no." He replied thoughtfully.

"Yes and no for what?" Kuroko asks, not taking his eyes off the paper that he was reading from.

"To this ring. It is a promise. But not to a girl." Kagami says nodding. "It's a promise that I will become the number 1 hockey player in all of Japan!" He says with his brightest smile. Cocking his eyebrow, he looks at Kagami.

"To become the number 1 in Japan, you do know you would have to beat the Generation of Miracles in hockey don't you?" Kuroko asks, curiosity lighting up his face.

"Of course I know that!" Kagami shouts. "But wait. I'm confused. Don't they only do ice skating?" Kagami shooting Kuroko another questioning look as the bluenette chuckled softly. "What? Whats so funny?"

.

.

.

"That's a hobby we all share. Our real talent is in hockey."

* * *

**AN:**

**hey guys :) okay hope you kinda enjoy this thing? :) I dont know what to put in this... Do you guys want fluff? :) Coz i can write fluff... But yeah :) Tell me in the review section, and dont forget to fave, and follow! :D thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbfounded, the red head stares intently at Kuroko, not believing his ears. "B-but the page said that you guys only ice-skated and nothing much other than that.." Kagami trails off, zoning out a little, staring at his bags on the chairs.

"Wait… Page?" Kuroko says, the words pulling Kagami out of his day-dream.

"O-Oh did I say that out loud?" He winces. His face turning a deeper shade of red then his hair (if that was possible.)

"Yes you did. Were you stalking us?" Kuroko asks, glaring daggers at Kagami who was trying desperately but to no avail to cover his face. Even with his head in his hands, he could still feel Kuroko's cold stare drilling a hole into the back of his head.

Groaning, he slides down against the wall and onto the cold ice of the rink. "I may or may not have been doing a little research on you guys. And by you guys I mean you. I was fascinated by the fact of just HOW you are able to skate without leaving a single trace behind you." He confesses to the bluenette; hiding his face in his hands, blushing furiously. He may not have been able to see it but Kuroko looked away for a second due to the fact that he was sprouting a light blush.

"L-like I said! I could teach you." Kuroko shouts at Kagami who hung his head low over the fact that he confessed it so weirdly. At those words, his head immediately sprang up.

"Really?!" he shouted, quickly scrambling to get back on his feet only to fall down again. "Uh.. Hey Kuroko? A little help please?" He grits, feeling the coldness of the ice touch his forearm. Sighing, the smaller boy makes his way towards the taller male who was ungratefully trying to get up, but continuously manages to slide more towards the centre.

"Kagami-kun! Please stop skating further towards the centre! You are making it extremely difficult for me to help you up!" He huffs, finally managing to grab Kagami's hand; slowing them to a stop. "There. Now come on." He heaves as he attempts to pull Kagami off the ground.

"Okay.. I think I nearl- OH SHIT!" he curses as he falls back down again; gravity unfortunately working as well as it usually does, pulls Kuroko down with him. Crashing down onto the red head, the duo slide almost at lightning speed towards the other side of the rink; sliding well past the centre line and hitting the barriers hard, Kagami holding onto Kuroko tightly so that he doesn't get injured.

"Um.. Kagami-kun.." Whispers Kuroko silently after the shock had passed.

"Hmm?" Came the reply from Kagami who was in a daze after absorbing the shock of the impact.

"… Please let go. You are crushing me."

* * *

**AN:**

**ahhahha hey guys :) hope yall enjoyed this chapter! :) idk hahah maybe next chapter will be the last? :P Tell me ! :D Anyway, really hope you guys enjoyed, dont forget to fave, review and follow the story so far! :D The next chapter may be a little further down the line due to the fact that I gotta study :P but yeah! :D love you guys :) **


End file.
